Lessons in Magic
by cjupsher
Summary: After the events of 'Day of Firestart', PH has agreed to train both Anna and Elsa in the ways of magic. Easier said than done. Especially for a certain fiery red head. Does PH have the skills to teach her to master her new powers? Will Anna set something on fire in the process? Superhero AU. Sequel to Day of Firestar
1. Chapter 1

**Lesson 1**

Elsa and Anna woke up early. They immediately got ready for the day and dressed in comfortable clothing before they rushed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They were excited. For today would be the start of their magic lessons from PH. They had decided to hold off for a few days after the Titan incident so PH could do a little recuperating. But now they were ready.

Anna was especially excited. In the three days since she'd awoken to her powers, she'd yet to learn how they worked. She couldn't make fire. And boy had she tried. She spent countless hours trying to make fire appear from her fingertips. But to no avail.

Elsa was excited to learn more about control. PH had told her she'd teach her meditative exercises to help clear her mind of fear. And PH had a more fine-tuned control over the wind than she did.

The sister waited for about an hours before PH strolled into the kitchen. She greeted them with a smile that they returned.

"Morning Teach," Anna said with a salute.

"Morning Master," Elsa said respectfully. She'd opted for the Master title out of respect.

"Good morning to both of you. I hope you are ready for today," PH said warmly. They both nodded eagerly before they all sat down to a nice breakfast. Once they were finished, Elsa and Anna cleared the table before they sat down across from PH and waited for her to speak.

"Now then, as agreed, I will begin to teach you more about magic," PH began. They nodded in understanding. "Now I want you both to keep in mind, I've never taught before. So I have much to learn myself. So if you will be patient with me, then I will be patient with you."

Elsa and Anna nodded in understanding.

"Now, before we begin. I need you both to swear that you will do whatever I say. My methods may seem unorthodox at times. But I assure you I have your best interests at heart," PH said seriously.

"Of course Master. I swear," Elsa said with a nod.

"Okay doke Teach," Anna said with another salute.

"Good. Now first things first. Anna," she said looing to the red head. "Until our lessons are complete, you will not be fighting crime," PH said firmly.

"What?" Anna shouted as she stood up. "What do you mean I won't be fighting crime? I thought that's what this was all about."

"This is about teaching you control Anna. And trust me, you need it," PH replied. Anna's mouth fell open in offense. She looked to Elsa for support. "Anna, to be frank, your powers are far more dangerous than your sister's," PH said.

"They are?" Anna asked unsure.

"Yes. At worst, Elsa can slowly freeze the city. Summoning up an uncontrollable blizzard. But you…you could burn this entire city to the ground," PH held her gaze as she rose from her seat. Her eyes were firm, letting Anna know she wasn't kidding.

"Anna, you are impatient, impulsive, and downright reckless. And for a fire magic user, those are the worst qualities you can have."

"But I destroyed the ice Titan without doing any damage," Anna countered.

"That's because you had a big target," PH explained. Seeing their confused looks she decided to elaborate. "Think about a dart board. You have a hard time hitting the bull's eyes because it's the smallest space on the board. Now if the bull's eyes were to be expanded to cover the majority of the board, obviously it would be easier to hit. That's why you were able to destroy the titan without much collateral damage. You had a big target."

"But—"

"No buts Anna. You can't go using your powers recklessly. Especially not if you're going to be putting people lives in your hands. Now am I clear?"

"No, we are not clear. I'm not agreeing to this," Anna said in rejection.

"You swore you'd do whatever I asked Anna," PH reminder her.

"Well that was before you told me I wasn't allowed to help Elsa," Anna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

PH held her gaze before sighing. "Very well. Then you'll have to find a new teacher," PH said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Wait PH don't," Elsa called after her.

"I'm sorry Elsa. But I can't sit back and watch Anna kill someone," she said not turning around. Elsa felt her heart sink as she watched her mentor walk away. She rounded on Anna.

"Anna!"

"What, you can't expect me to agree to that?" Anna said indignantly.

"Anna we need this. I need this. I'm always afraid of losing control. PH can help," Elsa argued. Anna opened her mouth to retort when Elsa cut her off. "Do you not remember what I did Anna? I nearly froze the city over. Having powers is dangerous, we need her to help us," Elsa pressed.

Anna held her mouth shut in a tight line. She grumbled, but admittedly Elsa had a point. "Fine," she said making her way after PH. She reached the guest bedroom to find PH packing up her things. She knocked on the doorway to get her attention.

PH turned to look at her. "Anna," she said evenly.

Anna took a breath before looking her in the eyes. "Ok. I agree to your terms," she said with a nod.

PH raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? So you do what I say without question?" PH asked. Anna nodded once again. PH smiled in satisfaction. "Ok then," she said with a nod. She then grabbed a bag of her teaching tools before she motioned with Anna to follow her to the living room.

Elsa smiled and released a breath in relief to see PH still with them. PH set her bag down before pulling out a large candle. She snapped her finger before pointing to the wick. And in an instant the wick was alight. Elsa and Anna gasped in amazement.

"Now then Anna. This is for you," she said holding the candle out toward her. Anna stepped forward and eyed it, unsure of what to do. "I want you to put out this flame," PH explained.

Anna took a breath and blew it out. Elsa palmed her forehead. PH took a breath before pinching the bridge of her nose. She could tell teaching Anna wasn't going to be all fun times.

"I meant with your powers. As a fire magic user. You should have the ability to control flames. So, let's try again," PH explained. She snapped her fingers one more time before pointing at the wick and lighting it. She held the candle out for Anna to take.

Anna took the candle and stared at the flame. "Try to will it out. And once you do, we'll move on to the next step," PH explained. Anna nodded as she set the candle down and stared at the flame, trying to will it to extinguish.

"Elsa, come," PH commanded lightly. Elsa nodded before following her to another room.

* * *

In a separate room in the house, PH was teaching Elsa meditative techniques. She found them very relaxing. Her mind felt clear of emotions and worries as she focused on the beating of her heart. Her slow deep breaths kept it steady.

"Excellent Elsa. You are a fast leaner," PH complimented as she observed her. She smiled, she wasn't kidding when she said that. Elsa picked up on things fairly quickly. "Now, try to replicate this state whenever you feel anxious of you feel you're losing control. Ok?"

Elsa opened her eyes and nodded. "Now then, stand up."

Elsa uncrossed her legs and stood. PH went around the room as she set down various items. One was a feather. Another was a small red ball. Another was an egg. She set them on various table and night stands.

"Alright, now watch me," PH instructed. Elsa nodded and observed as PH pointed at the feather. The wind in the room began to stir before a small whirlwind was conjured below the feather. The feather floated off the ground as the whirlwind kept it suspended in the air. Then the whirlwind made its way over to PH. When it was right in front of her she waved her hand to make it disappear before plucking the feather out of the air. Elsa wowed in amazement.

"This is an exercise to maintain and constant rotation. Once you can move the feather, then you move on to the ball. Then the egg. Got it?" PH asked. Elsa nodded. PH placed the feather down and stepped back. She motioned for Elsa to begin.

Elsa nodded. She took a breath as she tried to conjure a small whirlwind. But unfortunately a large wind just swept through the room. Knocking things over in the process. Elsa flushed in embarrassment as she stopped.

"Well that didn't work," PH said slightly amused. Elsa blushed and frowned in disappointment. "But as they say, practice makes perfect. Let's try once more. But let's move some stuff out of the room first," PH suggested. Elsa nodded before they got to work.

* * *

_Go out. Extinguish. Disappear. Be gone_, Anna commanded mentally as she stared at the flickering flame. But to her annoyance the damn thing wasn't shrinking. This was harder than it seemed. All Anna wanted to learn was how to shoot fire from her fingertips. So she could be an awesome superhero like her big sister. But this…

"Stupid fire," Anna muttered as her frustration grew. "Stupid lessons, stupid powers." She stared at the flames as her irritation grew. Seeing as her current method wasn't working, she opted for a new approach.

Reverse psychology.

"Fine then, don't go out. Get bigger," she commanded. Suddenly the small flame erupted, growing until it touched the ceiling. Anna leapt to her feet in a panic. "NO! No, no, no, no! STOP!" she started blowing at the column of fire, even waving her arms at it in an attempt to blow it out.

Unfortunate her hand accidentally sent some fire across the room.

"NOT THE CURTAINS!" Anna shouted as their drapery started going up in flames. Anna panicked as she started running around the room frantically.

"FIRE! OH MY GOD FIRE! ELSA HELP!" she screamed.

A wind suddenly swept through the room. And the fires were snuffed out. Anna looked to the entryway to see PH and Elsa standing there.

"Take note Elsa, the best way to put out a fire is a vacuum funnel," PH said matter of factly. Elsa nodded before looking to Anna and frowning.

"So…I can control fire," she said sheepishly.

"Can you?" PH asked as she gestured around the room. Pointing to the scorched furniture and drapes. "Do you see what I mean now Anna? What if there was an innocent person in here?"

Anna looked to the ground as her shoulders sagged. "Ok, you're right," Anna conceded. "I need to learn control."

"I'm glad you see that. Anna I promise you I'll teach you to master your power, but you need to take this seriously. This is not a game," PH said seriously.

"Ok. I will, I promise," Anna said with a nod.

"Good. Now put out that flame," PH said as she motioned with her head to the lit wick. Anna looked at it and groaned. But with a sigh she sat down in front of it and crossed her legs.

PH nodded in satisfaction before ushering Elsa out of the room to continue their lessons.

The road to control would be long. Especially for Anna. But like her master before her, PH wouldn't give up on her students.

* * *

**New Story. I just love this AU. **

**Accepting OC villains/arch nemesis make em conneccted to other animated villains if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Source**

The next day, Elsa had successfully mastered the conjuring of a small whirlwind. She had moved on from the feather to the ball. The ball was only slightly harder, as it took more power to lift it off the ground than the easily moved feather. It took her a few tries, but as PH said, she was a quick leaner.

Her icy whirlwind moved across the room, avoiding small obstacles PH had set up to make it harder, before it stopped in front of Elsa. With a smile she grabbed the ball before dispelling the whirlwind. She held it in her hand and looked to her teacher proudly.

"Excellent Elsa. Soon we'll move onto the egg," PH said with a nod as she took the ball so she could place it somewhere else.

"Why an egg?" Elsa asked curiously.

PH set the ball down on the floor before turning around. She pointed at Elsa, suddenly a whirlwind swirled around her. She released a startled yelp as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. She looked down in amazement to see the wind holding her off the ground.

"Because like a human, an egg is breakable," PH said. With a wave of her hand Elsa was placed back on the ground. She processed PH's answer and understood. The egg was about delicacy. About being able to control the wind, but at the same time be gentle.

She nodded as PH came to stand beside her. PH nodded for her to go on. Taking a breath, she focused on the ball and conjured a cold whirlwind.

* * *

Anna stared at the flame in frustration. She could not for the life of her get it to go out. She willed, screamed, and cursed at it to go out with all her might. But zip, nada, absolutely nothing happened. She'd joined PH and Elsa during one of their meditative sessions, PH said to try and replicate that feeling in order to get it to go out.

She tried, honestly she had. But it was so BORING! Anna hated sitting still. She liked to move and be active. She always had. But PH told her that she had to have patience. She thought these lessons were going to be a lot more fun.

"Ugh, fine," she muttered to herself. Taking a breath, she began to clear her head. She conjured up a picture of a lake. She focused on that. She closed her eyes, imagining the lake's surface being still. Not being disturbed by anything. No ripples, no bubbles. Just the slight rise and fall.

She felt herself relax. Huh? Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. She felt pretty Zen right now. She kept the lake's image in her mind as she peeked an eye open. And then her eyes snapped open. The flame had gotten smaller. A lot smaller. It was just a tiny flickering thing on the end of the wick.

It was working.

_YES_! Anna cheered in her mind. The flame suddenly went back to normal as she lost focus. She cursed herself for getting distracted. She focused on the lake again. Picturing the stillness of the water and trying to replicate that within herself. And slowly but surely, the flame began to shrink. It got smaller and smaller.

Anna's heart sped up a little in excitement. Just a little more. She took a breath to keep it steady. To keep her inner peace. The flames began to recede even more. This was it!

"MISS ANNA! MISS ELSA! Are you here?" suddenly came a familiar voice. It was Kai, their attendant, advisor, and executive within their company. Anna lost concentration as the flame went back to normal.

She groaned. She'd almost had it! But with a sigh she got up to greet Kai.

"Hello Kai. How are you?" she greeted with a smile.

"Good Miss Anna. Might I ask where your sister is?" Kai asked as he looked around.

"Right here Kai," Elsa said as she came out of the room she'd ben in. PH followed behind her curiously.

Kai noticed the Native American woman and raised an eyebrow. "Good day Miss Elsa. Who might this be?" he asked gesturing to PH.

Both Elsa and Anna stiffened. They'd hadn't thought up a cover story for PH. And they couldn't very well say she was their magic teacher. They exchanged a panicked glance as they came up blank.

"Rebecca. Rebecca Windwalker. New age dietitian, health advisor, and personal trainer," PH said with a smile as she came up and offered Kai her hand.

"Personal trainer. I wasn't aware you hired one ladies?"

"Well you know young women. They never can seem to be thin enough. So they hired me to help them lose weight in a healthy way," PH replied.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he looked between Elsa and Anna. They fidgeted nervously, hoping he'd buy the lie.

"Ha. That is so true. Why just the other day my daughter complained about how she'd put on weight. I told her she was perfect, but does she believe me? No. Apparently dad doesn't know what he's talking about," Kai joked with a chuckle.

Elsa and Anna released a small breath in relief.

"Hey it keeps me working," PH joked back, earning another laugh.

"A splendid ideas ladies," Kai leaned in to whisper to PH. "I always did think Elsa could use a bit more exercise. And she always has been very pale."

PH chuckled in amusement before she agreed. The two of them made small talk as Kai asked for suggestions for an uneasy stomach. PH came back with a special assortment of crushed herbs she'd acquired in her travels. She gave him instruction and places where he could likely buy it.

With that done, Kai gave Anna and Elsa a brief overview of proposals and handed them a small stack of documents to look over. Then he excused himself before heading on his way and out the door.

Elsa sighed as she eyed the stack. "I guess I'll look over these," She said as she took the stock to her office. Leaving PH with Anna.

"Good thinking Teach," Anna said impressed.

"Thank you. Coincidentally I am a licensed dietitian," PH said with a shrug.

"Rebecca Windwalker?" Anna asked curiously.

"Alias," PH said shrugging once more. "Now, let's see your progress," she said as she ushered Ann back to practice.

* * *

The next day, PH watched as Anna focused on willing the flame out. She smiled to herself as he noticed Anna was very focused and calm. This was what she'd been hoping for. This lesson was a lesson in patience. Something Anna was going to need in spades if she wanted to master her powers.

Anna focused on the lake as she eyed the flame. She'd almost had it yesterday. But she couldn't get it to go out. She breathed steadily, focusing on the flame as it grew smaller and smaller. It was barely a small orb of flickering light now. Just a little more. With one final breath, it finally went out.

Anna and PH smiled wide at her success.

"WOOHOO!" Anna shouted throwing her arms in the air. The wick was suddenly lit and fire shot up. Anna panicked for a moment with a yelp. But she quickly began to relaxed and focus. PH stood at the ready to put out the fires herself, but to her satisfaction, she didn't need to.

Anna quickly willed the flames to shrink. They grew smaller and smaller until she snuffed them out. She was about to shout in excitement once again, but with a breath she composed herself and stood up. She turned to smile proudly at her teacher and gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Excellent. Now, let's see you make it," PH suggested. Anna nodded. She sat back down, and stared at the wick. And she continued to stare, and stare, and stare. Nothing happened. She frowned. She could make fire appear so easily a second ago. She narrowed her eyes and willed fire to appear.

And it did. Just not where she wanted.

"NOT THE CURTAINS!" she shouted as the curtains were suddenly alight. PH quickly put them out.

"Well you can make it. But you aim needs a little work," PH commented. Anna frowned. "Try making it appear in your palm," she suggested.

Anna nodded. She looked at her open palm and tried to will flames to appear into it. But nothing.

"Not quite as easy on something that doesn't catch fire naturally is it?" PH asked rhetorically.

"Ugh, I thought I had it," Anna groaned in frustration.

"You do. You just need the right fuel," PH revealed.

"Should I get angry?" Anna asked.

"No. Anger, while powerful, is a very dangerous fuel for magic. It tends to quickly escalate out of control and often burns up quickly."

"So what then?"

"Use another. Luckily there is a better, stronger emotion to fuel your magic with," PH said with a small smile.

Anna leapt up. "What it is?" she asked curiously.

"Courage," PH said simply.

"Really? That's it?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprise how powerful an emotion courage is. And from what I hear, you have that in leaps and bounds."

"I do?"

"Yes. You had the courage to believe that what other people said about Elsa was wrong. That she could undo what she'd done. You had the courage to go after her, despite how dangerous it was. And even sacrifice your life to save hers," PH took Anna's hand and raised it up. She wrapped her hand around it before curling her fingers into a closed fist.

"And that's a very powerful fuel source," PH said with a smile. "Focus on that."

Anna nodded. She closed her eyes as he remembered her adventure to save the city. All she could remember was how she wanted to get to Elsa. To be there for her so she wouldn't be alone. She believed Elsa could stop her blizzard. And lastly she remembered the desire to protect Elsa. Even if it meant her own life.

She felt heat in her palm. She opened her eyes to see a red light leaking from the cracks of her fingers. PH smiled and released her hand. Anna opened her palm, and she gasped.

Crimson flames. Crackling and flickering in her palm. She smiled to herself as she eyed it. It looked beautiful. She willed the fire to go out. And it did. She laughed in exhilaration. Excited, but not overly so. She took a breath to calm herself a little. And then with some will, the flames came back.

"Well done Anna," PH said with a smile. Anna looked up to her and smiled proudly.

"Oh wow!" Anna turned to see Elsa standing in the doorway. She looked at Anna's fire in amazement.

"Look Elsa I did it," Anna said happily.

"I see that," Elsa said as she slowly approached. She looked in wonder as Anna seemed to finally be tapping into her powers. Elsa looked to PH with a grateful smile.

"Ok ladies. Time for the next step. Pack your bags," PH commanded. Elsa and Anna looked at her in confusion.

"We're going on a little camping trip," PH said smiling wide.

The next part of their training would require a little more open space.

* * *

A few days later, PH ran along a hiking trail outside the mountains of Arendale city. She jogged at a moderate pace. Having run a few kilometers. PH loved being outside. And she enjoyed the activity. The weather was pleasant. Warm, but with a nice cool breeze. She came to a stop at a familiar mile marker and took a bottle out of the strap on her leg.

She took a few swigs and turned to wait for her students to catch up. A few minutes later she could make out their forms in the distance. She smiled to herself as she watched Elsa and Anna jog up to her. Exhausted.

Elsa doubled over and clutched her ribs at the feeling of a side stitch. She panted heavily, not used to such extraneous exercise.

Anna was the same. Having collapsed to her knees. "I'm…gonna…puke," she muttered between gulps of air.

"Drink your water," commanded. They both unhooked the bottles strapped to their legs and started chugging it down.

"You two don't get out much do you?" PH asked in amusement. They both shook their heads.

PH had taken them to the mountains to work on the more dangerous aspects to using their powers. And do a little physical conditioning. She explained that a sound mind resided in a sound body. The girls had fainted on their first day. Anna had puked. But they were getting better.

"Ok, break over, back to the castle," PH commanded. She took a breath as she started jogging back the way they'd come. Back to Elsa's ice castle where they had been camping.

Anna and Elsa groaned before they started following after her.

* * *

"Hey Teach?" Anna began. PH peeked an eye open at her. The group was working on their meditative exercise at the moment. They were all seated in a triangle and focusing on their breathing until Anna had spoken.

"Who's the most powerful magic user on the planet? Do you know?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa looked to her teacher curiously as well.

PH tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm. Hard to say. There are many powerful magic users out there," she said shrugging.

"What about Moon Man, your teacher?" Elsa pointed out.

PH stiffened at the memory of her former master. She looked down and swallowed thickly. "He's no longer with us," she muttered softly.

"Oh PH I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok Elsa. I know you didn't," PH said dismissing her apology.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked inquisitively.

PH sighed and took a breath. She dropped her hands onto her lap. "He gave his life to save another," she replied. She looked up at them and smiled. "But during his time, he was considered the most powerful sorcerer in the world," she revealed.

"Whoa, cool!" Anna whispered in amazement.

"What was he like?" Elsa asked truly curious.

PH smiled in fondness as she remembered the wonderful man that'd been her teacher. "He was kind. He was patient, compassionate, brave, loving, and a wonderful man."

"How do you become the most powerful?" Anna asked.

PH smiled. She looked at them both. "Simple. You become Sorcerer Supreme," she revealed.

"Sorcerer Supreme?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yes. Sorcerer Supreme is the title granted to the magic user that is arguably the most powerful in the entire world. Maybe the universe. You can channel the very essence of the cosmos through your being. You have untold magical powers at your beck and call."

"Wow, that sounds awesome," Anna said in wonder.

"So Moon Man was Sorcerer Supreme?" Elsa asked as she put two and two together. PH nodded in confirmation. "So there isn't one now?"

"No, a new one hasn't been chosen as of yet. Leaving the title up in the air at the moment…but if I had to give an answer…I'd say either North or Sandman of the Guardians are the most powerful, thus very likely to be the next," PH replied thoughtfully.

Elsa and Anna exchanged a glance. They both thought the same thing. The world was a lot bigger than they'd thought. There were an untold number of magic users out there. With powers similar or vastly different than their own.

They smiled to each other.

They were glad to be a part of it.

* * *

**Yes, copied Marvel. But i like the concept of a most powerful. Like Dr. Strange and Dr. Fate**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Level**

The next day PH was showing Elsa the more offensive based purposes the wind could be used for. They stood in front of lake as PH wrapped the wind around her arm.

"Now the key is speed, got it. Make it as thin as possible. And then," PH waved her hand, forming the wind wrapped around her arm into a blade. Elsa watched in astonishment as the blade of wind cut through the entire lake. Splitting it in half and raising two huge walls of water.

"Wow," Elsa muttered in astonishment.

"Wind, if you know how to use it, is by far the most versatile element," PH informed her. Then she raised her hand and started gathering wind into it. Elsa watched as she compressed it into a small spinning ball. She made it smaller and smaller, until it was the size of a marble. Elsa watched curiously as she wondered what PH was going to show her.

"You know how they say a tornado can drive an egg though a brick wall?" PH asked with a smirk. Elsa nodded. PH raised her hand, keeping the spinning ball on the end of her finger. She suddenly let her finger drop, pointing it at a tree.

The tiny ball of wind flew from PH's finger at an incredible speed. Elsa watched as a hole was ripped through the tree. She gaped in astonishment.

"Like a little bullet," PH said smiling. "I could have made it go through several trees. But I held back for safety," she added. Elsa was astonished.

"There's also one more thing you can do," PH said to get her attention. Elsa watched as she raised her arms up. Elsa felt the wind stir and swirl around PH as it gathered between her arms. PH formed it into another sphere. She watched as it started out as a massive shimmering ball of wind up until PH compressed it to the size of her palm.

"A tiny ball of compressed air. Let it go," PH said as she let the ball drift lazily over the lake. "You may wanna brace yourself," PH warned. Elsa planted her feet and watched. PH let the orb drift until it was in the middle of the lake. She raised a hand up. And she paused for a little suspense. Then with a smile, she snapped her fingers.

Elsa yelped as the ball exploded. It sent out a massive blast of air that nearly knocked her off her feet. She had to cover her face from the blast to avoid being blinded by water and air. When the blast subsided, she looked at her teacher in bewilderment.

"All that air expands outward at once. And boom. You got a bomb," PH explained. "You work on these things. I'm gonna go check on Anna," PH said as she started walking away.

Elsa watched her go. She was amazed by the things PH could do. She hoped to be at least half as good as she was. Taking a breath, she began conjuring the wind to practice.

* * *

"Oh…you sure you wanna go?" Anna asked aloud as she spoke to some inanimate ice statues Elsa had made for her to use as target practice. She narrowed her eyes at them. "Do you know who I am?" she asked lowly. The statues were of course silent.

"I am Firestar. And I have," she paused as she summoned her powers. "FLAMING FISTS!" she shouted as her clenched fists became surrounded by crimson flames. Her eyes glowed a crimson red and she smiled.

With wordless battle cries she began shooting at her targets. She blasted them with fireballs, melting them to puddles of water. She opened her palms and turned as she let out a waves of fire. She'd been learning to better master her powers. She could make flames appear whenever she wanted now. And she was leaning how to use them offensively.

"Who's next?" she asked lowly as if she were really surrounded by enemies. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shape. She quickly turned and threw a fire ball at it. But she gasped as she realized it was PH. Luckily for her, her fireball hit a wall of wind, immediately being blown out.

"Not bad Anna," PH said as she looked around.

"Thanks Teach. I am getting pretty good," Anna said proudly.

"Have you learned anything?" Anna mostly had to teach herself what she could do. Since PH wasn't a fire magic user.

"Oh yeah, I learned how to do this," Anna said excitedly. She closed her eyes and summoned the fires in her heart. The flames covered her body. The magical fires began changing her clothes like Elsa did with her magic.

Her clothing began to change to resemble a dress. She had a black and red bodice. She had a long red skirt and a red cape over her shoulders. On the front of her bodice was a yellow four pointed star that looked to be surrounded by flames. Flame designs also ran down the length of her cape. For a final touch, she covered her eyes with a hand. When she removed them, she was wearing a red eye mask with what looked like a two rubies encrusted on the outer corner of her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Anna asked proudly.

"It's very…you," was all PH could think to say.

"I know right," Anna said with a wide smile.

"Well good work Anna. Now, how about I give you some pointers on some of the other things you can do," PH suggested.

Anna nodded as PH began teaching her how to form shapes out of her flames.

* * *

The next day, PH gathered Anna and Elsa together along with a bag of her teaching tools. Elsa and Anna waited for PH to explain what she'd be teaching them next.

"OK, the next part of your training will be in hand to hand combat," PH explained.

"Hand to hand? Like fighting?" Elsa asked.

"Precisely?"

"Why do we need to learn that?" Anna asked. They had superpowers.

"You two intend to fight crime. At some point you need to learn to defend yourself without your powers," PH said firmly. With that she pulled out some red and black punch mitts.

"Alright Elsa, come on," PH said to the platinum blonde. Elsa stepped forward awkwardly. "Come on, show me what you got," PH said as she presented the mitts out for Elsa to punch.

"Are you sure? What about your shoulder?" Elsa said nervously.

"It's fine. Now hit them," PH said as she patted the mitts together.

Elsa stood there for a moment. She'd never thrown a punch before. With a nervous breath, she raised an arm. Cocking back her fist, she threw a punch at the left mitt. She stood there awkwardly, waiting to see what PH had to say.

"Pffttt," PH sniggered. She brought her hands to her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. Elsa blushed a crimson.

Behind them, Anna started snickering to herself as well. Elsa looked over her shoulder to glare at her younger sister. But that only made her chortle and snort as she tried to supress her laughter.

PH finally lost it. She started laughing. Anna lost it too as they both started laughing at Elsa's sad punch.

"It was my first try," Elsa said with a scowl.

"Sorry Elsa…it's just that…you punch like a girl," PH said as she kept laughing. She clutched her stomach as her giggles came bubbling out of her throat.

"Hey Teach, did her punch feel like a snow ball?" Anna joked. PH laughed louder at Anna's joke. Causing Anna to laugh louder as a result.

Elsa's face became a scarlet. "It was my first try," she muttered indignantly.

After PH and Anna got their laughter under control, Anna stepped forward to take her turn. Anna took a breath and smiled confidently. She raised her arm, cocked back her fist, and threw it forward with all her might.

PH raised an eyebrow and nodded, genuinely impressed. "Now that's a punch. Good work Anna," PH said earnest. Anna placed her hands on her hips and beamed in pride. She looked over her shoulder and gave Elsa a smug smile.

Elsa frowned and blushed in embarrassment. "It was my first try!"

* * *

A few days later PH sat on a rock and looked down at the sparring sisters in satisfaction. She'd taught them basic defense techniques she'd learned from her time with the NSA. They'd both taken to them quite quickly. And with their physical conditioning they'd developed a decent amount of stamina and strength.

"Guard up Elsa," PH said aloud. Elsa obeyed as she raised an arm to block a hook from her sister.

"Watch for footwork Anna," PH said to the red head. The pair were pretty evenly matched. Though Anna seemed to usually keep Elsa on the defensive during their sessions. She was naturally more aggressive than the calmer platinum blonde.

Anna threw a punch, aiming for Elsa's cheek. Elsa ducked before twisting around, grabbing her arm and pulling it forward. She rolled her over her shoulder and slammed her to the ground. Elsa thought she'd won when Anna grabbed her ankle and pulled. Elsa fell back with a yelp, allowing Anna to leap onto her and pin her to the ground.

She cocked back her fist as she prepared to land a blow.

"Enough," PH said. With that Anna relaxed and got off her sister. She released a breath and wiped sweat off her brow.

"Good work Anna. Elsa, never let your guard down until you opponent can no longer fight," PH said. "Now take a break and get some water," PH commanded. The sisters nodded as they came to her side and picked up some water bottles. They started drinking.

They glanced at PH as she read a book. They thought about all she'd done for them. She was nice. She was kind, patient, helpful, and very wise. They'd come to grow really fond of her. Elsa and PH bonded over books and literature. Liking many of the same authors. Anna liked how cool PH was. She loved hearing PH's stories about the bad guys she'd fought and the adventures she'd been on during her missions within the NSA.

All in all, they'd both come to see her as something of an older sister figure.

"Whoa, nice Tats Teach," Anna said as she spotted the ink on her teacher's shoulders and back. Elsa glanced over as well, the tattoos could be seen since PH was wearing a tank top today. She noticed one tattoo on her shoulder. It looked like a fruit, a pomegranate surrounded by beautiful blossoms and flowers. And there was another between her shoulder blades. It looked like small full moon.

"Why a fruit and a moon?" Elsa asked curiously. They seemed very random.

PH took a breath and closed her book. "They're the mark of my patrons," she explained. Elsa and Anna sat down in front of her and waited for her to go on. "Well…magic users will often pray to a certain deity for more power. The Pomegranate is the mark for Persephone. A goddess of nature and springtime. Having her as my patron strengthens my connection to nature."

"The full moon is the mark for the goddess Hecate. As a shaman, I have the power to banish creatures and other dark entities to the afterlife, be it heaven or the underworld," she explained. "Opening a gateway is hard. But Hecate is a goddess of the underworld and gateways. Thus she makes it easier for me to open one she explained. "Plus, if my patrons are feeling generous, they can lend me their powers in times of peril."

The sisters 'ohed' in amazement. There was so much to magic they didn't know.

"Ooooh, question?" Anna said raising a hand up.

"Yes Anna?"

"Would getting a patron increase our powers too?" Anna asked curiously. PH pursed her lips in thought.

"Well you two don't particularity need them…but yes," PH said with a nod.

"How do you know if it really works?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm. Good question. I guess I can't say for sure it works. But it makes me feel better knowing I may have a goddess on my side," she answered with a shrug.

"Can I get a patron?" Anna asked.

"Are you willing to get a tattoo?" PH asked.

"Pssh. I already have one. One more is no big deal," Anna said non chalantly.

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO!?" Elsa shouted. Anna flinched, just remembering Elsa didn't know about her tattoo.

"Where is it?" Elsa asked lowly.

"Uh…what's that Teach? A five mile run. Okay here I go!" Anna said as she leapt to her feet and took off. Elsa immediately leapt to her feet and after her.

PH watched them go and smiled. She chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"Sisters."

She sat there and continued to read her book. And while she did she began going over her mental list of deities that would be good for Anna and Elsa's powers


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Test**

A few days later PH took the girls into the city and to a tattoo parlor. And each girl left with a symbol of a recommended patron by PH. For Elsa, it was the Norse goddess of winter known as Skadi. She chose to have a venomous Coral snake wrapped around her right bicep, as it was easy to conceal since she was a business woman and all. Plus she admittedly liked the colors and thought it was sort of cool. For Anna, the Greek goddess of fire, hearth, and family Hestia. Anna chose to have a tribal red and black crane tattooed between her shoulder blades.

All in all the sisters were quite satisfied with their new ink. Elsa especially. She never would have believed she would do something so…well normal. After all many people got tattoos.

After their visit to the tattoo parlor, PH took the girls to an ice cream shop.

"Alright, you can get whatever you want, it's on me," PH said with a smile.

"You're buying us ice cream? Why?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason. Just you've both been doing a good job, so I wanted to reward you," PH explained with a shrug.

"Aren't we a little old for—"

"I want a triple scoop of rocky road in a banana split!" Anna piped in coming to a decision.

"Ok, and Elsa?" PH said looking to the older sister. Elsa flushed slightly. Truth was she did want ice cream.

"Triple scoop of chocolate fudge sundae," she muttered softly. PH smiled as she gave the orders. After they all had their treats they sat down to eat them. PH had chosen a simple frozen yogurt.

"You're way too serious Elsa," PH said between spoonfuls of her frozen treat.

Elsa flinched and blushed a little.

"I tell her that all the time," Anna said in agreement. "AHHH! Brain Freeze!"

"Well I guess it's lucky the cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa joked at her sister's expense.

PH chuckled and burst out in laughter. "Oh wow, I'm actually impressed. Elsa made a joke," she said as she applauded her.

Elsa hid a shy smile. She like being around PH and her sister. For with them her true side could slip out.

* * *

The next few days were focused on one thing. Concealment. PH explained that the sisters were terrible at hiding their magic. It was why PH could immediately tell Elsa was the Ice Queen. So she was trying to train them to conceal it.

"You may run into magic users who are very dangerous. You need to learn how to hide your magic about your daily lives," PH said as she watched them. Elsa and Anna sat on the ground and meditated, trying their best to suppress their magic.

PH sighed, she looked to see the magical candle around Anna still lit. Indicating her magic was leaking out. And around Elsa the bowls of water were slowly becoming frozen. She sighed. This was hard.

"Take a break," she said. Elsa and Anna sighed as they sat back. They'd been siting like that for hours. They both looked to the evidence that they hadn't succeeded and frowned.

PH rubbed her chin in thought. She needed to make sure they could conceal their magic before she left. Otherwise they could be discovered by any dark magic users out there. She looked at them in worry. PH had come to care greatly about these two young women. She felt responsible for them. That it was her job and duty to protect them.

Suddenly, they all heard a knock coming from the ice castle's main doors. They heard the door opening, followed by someone talking with another person. Then footsteps were heard as someone came up the stairs. And then soon enough Olaf appeared with Kristoff.

"Hey everyone, Kristoff is here," Olaf cried happily as he gestured up to the young man.

"Hey ladies, hope I'm not interrupting," he said sheepishly.

Anna leapt to her feet with a wide smile. She ran to Kristoff and through her arms around him before giving him a peck on the lips. "Aww, you came to see me. Aren't you sweet," Anna said happily. "Hey Teach, can I hang out with Kristoff for a while?" Anna asked PH. PH nodded and motioned with her to go ahead.

With a delighted grin, she pulled Kristoff down the stair so they could have some alone time. Olaf followed after, leaving Elsa and PH alone. PH was still trying to find a way to help the girls suppress their magic when she glanced over at Elsa. She cocked an eyebrow s she noticed Elsa looked…pensive. And…sad?

"Something wrong Elsa?" she inquired.

Elsa flinched and blushed a little. "No, nothing's wrong," she said shaking her head. But PH wasn't convinced. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her intently, silently waiting for her to fess up. And with a sigh, Elsa gave in.

"Sorry…this just reminds me of my parents," she said as she looked to the ground. "Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. That's what they'd tell me," she stared at her palm as memories of trying to suppress her powers came pouring back to her. She couldn't help but feel her parents were a little ashamed of her.

"That's terrible advice," PH said aloud. Elsa looked up to her in surprise. "Magic as powerful as yours shouldn't just be ignored. You should have been taught control. Not to hide it."

"You can't just ignore a problem. You have to deal with it," she said firmly.

"But I nearly killed Anna!" Elsa said on her parents' behalf.

"And then you nearly froze the city over because they had you believe your powers were too dangerous," countered. "They had to too afraid to believe your powers could be anything but wonderful and good," PH said as she gestured to the icy structure they were in.

Elsa looked down sadly.

"Well, magic can be hard for people who can't understand it. For normal people, it can be terrifying," PH said all too knowingly. "When I was young I accidentally caused rock slides when I was angry or upset. I would summon winds strong enough to blow houses down. Like you, I was taught to try and fight and ignore the gifts I had. But in doing so I never learned to understand it…not until I met my master," she explained.

Elsa looked up to her. She could see the empathy in her eyes. She truly did understand.

"He taught me that my powers, while they could be dangerous, weren't inherently bad or evil. They were part of who I was. And I could choose how I used them. I could choose what they could be," she finished with a smile.

Elsa processed what she said. And she couldn't help but smile back. Because she was right. She had done just that. The city, its people, they loved her powers. They loved what she could use them for. The children would wave to her in delight as she fought crime. The criminals cursed her name as she took them down. She decided what her powers were for. And she chose to use them for good.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were walking around the mountain trails away from the castle as they caught up. The young couple had missed each other. Anna hadn't seen him since she got her powers. He had been getting worried about her.

"So, how's it going?" he asked awkwardly. He was referring to her powers. But he didn't know quite how to ask her about it. Anna looked to him and smiled. She held up her hand and opened her palm. A moment later fire bloomed within it. Kristoff gasped as she stared at the crackling crimson flames.

"Wow! So you did it," he said in amazement.

"Yeah. PH taught me how to control it. Our lessons aren't over just yet. But she says we're almost done," Anna said. Kristoff couldn't help but notice what sounded like a hint of sadness.

"Something wrong?"

Anna sighed as she made the flames disappear. "It's just…I'm going to miss her when she leaves," Anna said softly. "And so is Elsa. We don't have too many people close to us in our lives. And she's…I don't know," she finished with a shrug.

"She cares about you two," Kristoff surmised. Anna nodded. It was nice to have someone who understood them both. And someone who cared about them. Especially for Elsa. Her sister had closed herself off to people for years. She was only barely starting to learn how to let other people in.

And she could already see PH had made a special place in Elsa's heart.

* * *

"Hey Teach, how did you go all huge before?" Anna asked curiously. It was nighttime at the moment. And Kristoff had decided to join the group as they sat around and ate dinner. PH had made them all some stew as they camped right outside the ice castle.

"I did that by fusing my spirit with one of the spirits I have bound to me," PH explained. She paused to take a sip of her spoonful of soup. She looked up to see everyone waiting for an explanation. She sighed. "Hold on," she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The group felt the wind stir around them.

The younger people looked at PH as they wondered what she was doing. But soon enough.

"Holy cow!" Anna said in surprise. All around PH were animals. At her right side was a lion. Behind her, a stallion. To her left, a large deer. And sitting in front of her was a sandy grey wolf.

"As a shaman, I have the power to bind spirits to myself. To form contracts with them. I've travelled over the world and formed a bond with each of these," she said gesturing to the animals around her. "By opening my spirit to them, I can merge their energies with my own. Granting me their abilities and powers. What you saw that day was me having merged by energies with this spirit," she said gesturing to the deer.

"How many do you have?" Elsa asked.

"Five."

"I only see four," Kristoff pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. The last spirit is one I was forced to enslave. It was simply too powerful and destructive to leave loose and I couldn't banish it either. I only summon it in the direst of situations," PH said lowly. As she spoke the wolf spirit stood. It trotted its way across the fire to sit before Elsa.

"That's Aleu. Unlike my other spirits, she hasn't formed a completed bond with me. She's bound to this knife," PH said as she reached into a pocket and pulled out the knife wrapped in animal hide.

Everyone listened with intense interest. All save Elsa. She looked into the blue eyes of the wolf. And it kept staring straight back at her.

"Hmmm. Aleu seems to have taken quite the interest in you Elsa. Coincidentally, wolves are also the sacred symbol of your patron, Skadi," PH said thoughtfully.

"It is?" Elsa asked as she took her eyes off the she wolf in front of her.

"Yes. You know what…here," PH said as she tossed Elsa the knife. Elsa caught it and looked at her in confusion. "Keep it. Maybe you can form a completed bond with her. She can also suppress your magical energies for you."

Elsa looked at her teacher to make sure she was serious. When she found no indication she was joking, she looked back down at the wolf. It sat on its hunches and kept looking at her. She remembered the time when the ice Titan had her. She'd been able to call upon its powers.

She smiled. "Hello Aleu. I'm Elsa," she said softly. The wolf cocked its head to the side and gave a whine.

* * *

After a few days, the girls had learned to conceal their magical powers. Anna had even learned to hide the platinum blonde streak in her hair when she wasn't using them. Elsa had learned to hide them as well by having Aleu absorb her excess magic. She also learned that she could actually give Aleu a physical form with her magic.

Anna was so jealous. Elsa had a familiar.

Currently, Elsa and Ann were following behind PH as she led them across the ocean. The sisters had been utterly confused when PH took them to the beach and ordered them to follow. Then they gasped in surprise as their teacher walked across the water like it were a solid ground. They exchanged a glance before Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and kept close. Elsa froze the water as she walked arm in arm with her sister as they followed their teacher.

They must have walked away from the shore for a least an hour. PH was silent the entire time. It had the girls a little unnerved.

"I bet I could totally fly with my powers," Anna said enthusiastically. Elsa rolled her eyes. Anna had been going on and on about how she believed she could fly.

"No you couldn't Anna. That just silly."

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too! Teach, tell Elsa I could totally fly with my powers!"

PH stopped walking and turned to face them. "I don't know Anna. Could you?" she sked as she raised an eyebrow.

"In the end, your powers are limited only by your imaginations. If you believe you can fly, then perhaps you can," PH said with a shrug. "This looks like a good enough spot," PH said as she looked around. There was nothing around them but miles of open water.

"For what?" Elsa asked curiously.

"For your final test," PH replied evenly.

"What do we have to do?" Anna asked.

PH remained silent as her mouth twitched upward into a smile. "You'll have to fight me," she revealed. The girls both flinched in shock.

"Fight you?! But—no…why?" Elsa sputtered in surprise.

"I've been teaching you so you could use your powers to be heroes. It means you're going to have to use them to fight. So, let's see what you've learned," PH said as the wind around her began to stir.

"Whoa…we don't want to hurt you Teach," Anna said as she tried to convince her to reconsider.

PH shook her head and chuckled lightly. She raised an arm up and pointed a finger at them. "How cute," she said with a playful smile. Then she pointed a finger upward.

Suddenly from behind her a giant whirlwind appeared. The girls covered their eyes as the winds began to rage behind their master. The water around them began to ebb and swirl violently as PH's magic filled the air. Her hair whipped back and forth wildly as she stared them down, inviting a challenge.

"You think you can hurt me."

* * *

**new chap. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Students face the Master**

The girls remained rooted on the spot as their master stared them down. The winds and waters were raging around her as she smiled at them in challenge.

"Well, come on then," PH insisted as she gestured for them to attack her.

"I'm not sure about this," Elsa said nervously.

"Yeah…and this is kind of unfair for me. There's water everywhere," Anna pointed out indignantly.

PH shrugged. "The villains and criminals you'll face won't fight fair. This will test your ability to adapt and think on your feet. Besides, I'm at a handicap too. There are no plants of earth for me to control, leaving me with only the wind," PH replied.

"We really rather not master," Elsa pleaded.

PH sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips in thought. "So you won't fight? Even if I order you too?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Elsa and Anna both nodded.

"Hmmmm…maybe you'll change your mind if I attack Anna," PH said lowly. She thrust her palm forward, hitting the sisters with a blast of air that knocked them off their feet. Elsa froze the water so they could land on something. But while she hit the icy platform…

"AHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as PH conjured a whirlwind, lifting her off the ground and into the air. She flailed her arms in a wild panic as the water got further and further away. "ELSA HELP!" she shouted.

"ANNA!" Elsa immediately raised her hands up. She summoned the winds. She threw her hands to the side, dispersing PH's wind as she summoned her own. She conjured a whirlwind that caught a falling Anna before lowering her safely and gently to the icy surface.

"Look out!" Anna shouted. Elsa whirled around and leapt to the side with a yelp as a blade of air sliced through the ice. She looked to PH as she began preparing another wind blade. Elsa narrowed her eyes, wrapping some wind around her arm and making it spin at high speeds. She made it thin like a blade and waited.

PH waved her arm, directing the blade of wind at Elsa. But she countered with her own. The two blades collided between them, exploding in a massive burst of air.

"Very good Elsa," PH complimented with a nod. "But you aren't listening. This is a fight. Meaning you're supposed to attack me," PH said with a frown.

Elsa looked at PH. She didn't want to. She respected PH greatly for all she'd done for them. She couldn't bring herself to attack her.

"I can't," Elsa said shaking her head.

"You aren't always going to get that choice. Being a hero means you do what has to be done…whether you want to or not. So attack me," PH commanded.

Elsa processed her words. She was right. There were probably going to be times where she'd rather run. But if she was serious about being a hero she couldn't do that. Not if it meant sacrificing innocent lives.

"Elsa…let it go," PH said softly. Elsa looked up to her master and saw her smiling at her. A genuine smile full of love and understanding. Elsa clenched her fists and nodded.

She turned to glance back at a slightly unsure Anna. "Let's kick her butt," she said smiling. Anna's eyes widened in uncertainty. But with a firm nod, she narrowed them. She clenched her fists as fire blazed around them.

Elsa turned to face heir master as she began summoning the storm inside of her.

PH smiled. She liked that look in Elsa's eyes. In both their eyes.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Elsa and Anna attacked PH with a flurry of wind and fire blasts. That did absolutely nothing. PH simply remained where she was as a wall of spiraling wind defended her from any attack. She chuckled at their efforts. She waved her hand, letting out a burst of air with enough force to blow them away.

Elsa saw it coming. She made a large ice wall in front of her and Anna. She held her arms up as the air collided with the wall. It held, protecting them. She lowered the wall and glared back at PH.

"It's too easy if I only have to defend from one side. If only Anna and you could separate," PH called out casually.

Elsa was struck with an idea. She raised a foot up before she stomped down on the ice. It spread, she made it expand outward, forming a giant platform of ice.

PH nodded. Elsa was starting to think on her feet.

Anna ran from cover and blasted at PH with fireballs. PH held her hand up as she defended herself. But at the same time Elsa began throwing ice shards at her. She waved her hand, blowing the shard away before returning fire.

"Good, a two pronged attack. This makes it much harder to defend," PH said in satisfaction.

Anna came around behind her. She gathered fire into her palms and threw it at her in a large fiery blast. PH smiled. She gathered wind into her hand before she let it fly. It ripped through Anna's fire before colliding with her chest. The air was knocked out of her as PH had aimed for her solar plexus. It was only enough to incapacitate her for few short moments.

She looked back to Elsa as Anna was down. Elsa threw ice shards at her in quick succession. PH smiled. She liked Elsa's aggressive approach. She controlled the wind, using it to alter the shard's flight path and sail past her harmlessly.

"Any projectile is subject to the wind Elsa. Manipulate the air currents around it and you can control its flight," PH advised.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She summoned the storm inside of her. Releasing it as the winds raged around her. PH looked up to see the clouds gathering, snow beginning to fall, and a blizzard beginning to whip up. She could see how powerful Elsa was. She could see how she could definitely freeze a city over.

But…

"You aren't the only one who controls the wind Elsa," PH said with a smirk. She raised her arms and waved them. The winds suddenly stopped. Elsa gaped and looked around in bewilderment. PH commanded the spirits of the air and sky to calm themselves. She willed them to disperse, clearing the sky of dark clouds and snow as the wind settled down.

"I am truly one with the wind and sky Elsa. And I have been for much longer than you," PH said proudly. The wind suddenly whipped up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see it block a fireball aimed at her back. Anna was back in the fight.

Anna summoned fire into her palm, she raised it up in preparation to throw it when PH suddenly pointed at it. And then with red flash the fire in her hand exploded. Anna was sent flying from the force. Unharmed by heat but rocked by the explosion's force.

"Control the wind and air around fire and you can turn it into a bomb," PH explained. She looked back to Elsa who was looking at her in surprise. "I taught you well. But I didn't teach you everything."

"HIYAH!" came shout from behind. PH looked behind her and ducked as Anna charged her and swung at her with flaming fists. She went on the evasive. Unable to make the fire explode with Anna's proximity. She ducked, weaved, and jerked out of the way as Anna lashed out at her. But PH was the much more experienced fighter. As Anna tried to back hand her with a fist, she caught her by the wrist.

She swept her legs out from under her and flipped her onto her back. Anna cried out as the air was knocked out of her.

Another shout took PH's attention as Elsa charged her. Elsa cocked back a fist before throwing it forward. PH's eyes winded as she merged her spirit with Simba. She caught Elsa' fist with a clawed hand. She looked to see Elsa's arm and entire torso covered in spiked icy armor.

"That's new," PH said curiously.

"Thank you," Elsa said with a smile. Ice soundly started creeping up PH's arm. She growled before squeezing down. Cracking and eventually shattering the icy gauntlet. PH leapt back as she ducked a swing from Elsa's other arm.

Elsa stepped over Anna protectively. Allowing her to get up. PH took a deep breath. Calling forth more of Simba's energy.

And then she roared. Both sisters were nearly pushed back by her attack. Elsa rooted herself to the ground with ice, allowing Anna to hold on as they waited for PH to finish. When she was done they looked up to her and smirked.

"Impressive. You both doing quite well," PH said.

"Thanks. Now right back at you," Elsa shouted. PH raised an eyebrow. But then she felt something within Elsa change. Her spirit started to resonate with another. And then she saw the silhouette of a wolf behind her. She watched as Elsa took a deep breath.

Then Elsa released a great shout. It sounded like a wolf's howl as it came straight at PH. She was too surprised to react and was knocked off her feet. She landed on her back before rolling to her feet and planting her fingers into the ground.

She looked up at Elsa with wide eyes. Elsa had merged her spirit with Aleau's. She definitely hadn't taught her to do that.

"Ok, I'm impressed," PH said honestly.

"Thank you master. But we're not done yet," Elsa said with a smirk. Anna gathered fire into her hands. She aimed it at the ice, melting the surface before she started vaporizing the sea water. Steam rose up, obscuring the sisters from PH's view.

"Clever girls."

The steam began to shift, it circled around her. Covering the entire platform. PH guessed Elsa was using the wind to spread it around. She was about to blow it all away when fireballs and ice shards began flying out of from the veil. PH used her cat like reflexes to dodge. But the sister were obviously getting serious. They weren't allowing her the time to blow the steam away.

A fireball suddenly shot into the sky. PH looked up to see it rising before it exploded, splitting into five more fireballs that came down at her. She raised her hands up, having the wind act as a spiraling shield to protect her.

As she locked the barrage of flames ice began creeping up her legs. She looked down right as icy spike shot upward, ensnaring her entire form. She was wide eyed as she'd just ben immobilized. The wind picked up and blew the steam away. Revealing a proud and smiling pair of sisters.

"HA! Got you!" Anna cried victoriously as she and Elsa high fived.

PH smiled despite being captured. "OK. So you two have learned a lot," she conceded. The sisters misled wider. "But never forget…never let you guard down until your opponent can no longer fight."

PH flicked her fingers, summoning wind bladed that ripped the ice encasing her apart. With a thrust of her hand she blew the sisters away. With a wave she sent Anna sliding across the ice.

"Let's see what happens when you lose your platform."

PH threw her arms out. In the next instance numerous air blades carved the icy platform apart. Leaving only small floating patches of ice. Elsa was good since she froze the water beneath her. But Anna was trying to balance of a bobbing ice ring barely big enough to hold her.

Elsa tried spreading the ice outwards toward her, but it was stopped by another blade of wind slicing in front its path.

"Defend yourself Elsa," PH warned. She started throwing little balls of air at her. They flew with the equal force of rubber bullets. Enough to bruise but not maim. Elsa covered her arms and chest in icy armor and raised her arms in front of the assault.

""Elsa hold on!" Anna shouted. She raised a hand to attack PH as a distraction, when PH waved her hand at her. She blew water straight onto Anna, dowsing her powers and leaving her soaked. She sputtered and spit out salt water. "Just a minute!" she corrected. She willed her fire to dry her off.

Meanwhile, Elsa had formed an icy wall. She took cover behind it and returned fire with ice shard and air blasts of her own. But PH kept kept blocking her attacks. Her wall was slowly being chipped away as PH kept increasing the force of her air blasts.

Suddenly they stopped. Elsa blinked in surprise before she took a peek over the wall. She saw PH standing there. Her arms crossed over her chest and smiling. Elsa raised an eyebrow just as a small sphere suddenly drifted down into her vision.

"She gasped as she made her ice wall bigger. She tucked herself into a ball as she knew what was coming. And sure enough a giant explosion of air rocked the entire icy platform. She glanced over her shoulder to see most of her wall had been destroyed from the blast. PH pointed in Elsa's direction before pointing downwards. She brought a heavy burst of air do wont top of Elsa, flattening her to the gorund.

PH spared a glance at Anna. Only to find her gone. She raised an eyebrow before she looked around. And she couldn't find her anywhere.

A red flash got her attention and she looked up and raise a hand to block a crimson fireball from above. She followed the direction it had come from and her eyes widened.

"Wow," she muttered in genuine shock and awe.

Elsa shakily rose to her feet. She looked up to PH only to see her looking at something Elsa. She followed her gaze and her jaw dropped.

"TOLD YOU!" Anna shouted as she hovered a few meters above the icy surface. Her crimson flames were keeping her in the air. She smiled as she gathered more flames into her hand and threw them at PH. She began circling her keeping up her assault as she forced PH on the defensive.

Elsa decided to join in. With a wave of her hand, she formed ice skates under feet. And then she began sliding across the ice. Forming a path as she went. Even making it slope and incline upwards, getting her off the ground. She skated at high speeds around PH as she shot at her with ice and air.

PH had to keep her hands up and keep turning to keep form receiving a shot from the now very mobile sisters. She found them to actually be quite the challenge. Her blood rushed through her and her heart thrummed in excitement.

This was fun. She hadn't had a good magical duel like this in quite some time. Usually the only one who could match her was her mermaid friend.

Everyone paused. They panted and caught their breaths. Anna came to land beside Elsa as they waited to continue their fight.

"Elsa, how are you feeling?" PH asked. Elsa blinked a little in surprise at her question. She looked to see if this was a distraction. But found no trace of trickery in her teacher's concerned eyes.

Elsa smiled. "Good. Completely under control," she said with a nod.

"And Anna?"

"I feel good. I'm excited. But not too much. I couldn't be better," Anna answered heartily.

PH nodded and gave them both a smile. She felt proud as she looked at them. They'd come along nicely. She had no doubt that they'd be fine without her.

"Good. Very good. I'm proud of you both…but I still intend to win," PH replied. "Let me show you one last trick you can do with the wind Elsa," PH sad to the platinum blonde. "You gather the wind and make it spin and whirl around at high speeds," she said as wind began gathering in her palm.

The sister watched on curious. Wondering what she was up to.

"You make it rub together, the wind friction creates static electricity. Make enough and you get…"

The cloud above them suddenly began to roll over. The sisters looked up to see the sky beginning to darken. They looked to their teacher and saw her eyes glowing white. Thunder boomed overhead and in a white flash…

"Lightning," PH said as she held a ball of electricity in the palm of her hand. The sisters gasped as they saw it crackling and arching in her hand. PH smiled as she eyed it. She looked to the sister as she raised her hand up to the sky. Lighting bolts crashed through the air. Thunder boomed.

PH suddenly brought her hand down. And the cloud split as a bolt of lightning descend from the sky and collided near the sisters' feet. They screamed and leapt back. The lighting melted a hole in the ice before more kept crashing around their feet. They jumped and yelped each time, trying to avoid getting hit.

The ice underneath them began splitting as numerous holes were opened by the crashing bolts. The sister huddled together, unsure on how to strike back. They looked to PH and saw her smiling triumphantly.

"I think that's enough," she said casually. She closed her palm, snuffing out the electric ball in her hand. With a small wave, the sky began to clear. The sisters breathed a sigh in relief.

"You two both did excellent. You showed me you could think on your feet and work together. Well done," PH congratulated them as came to sand before them.

"With that I have nothing left to teach you. You'll have to keep discovering what you can do on your own," PH said with a small smile.

The sister smiled back. Albeit they were a little sad. With their lessons over, it meant PH would soon leave.

"Now let's head back," PH commanded lightly as she started walking back to shore.

The sister obediently followed. Proud that they'd held their own against their master. But also wishing this could last a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Goodbye Master and Hello Heroes**

Later that day, Elsa and Anna spent the rest of the night preparing a special thank you meal for PH. For the next day, she would leaving. They both tried to convince her to stay just a bit longer, but she said she had to get back to the NSA. They were both disappointed that they'd have to say goodbye, but were determined to show their gratitude.

They called Kai and had him run to the grocery store and buy them some things. And when they got what they needed they immediately got to work. Elsa…pretty much did everything since she was the competent one in the kitchen. Anna helped where she could. Flipping something, adding a spice or two here and there. PH was busy packing and talking to her Captain, seeing where they should rendezvous or if she should report to HQ first.

So by later that evening when PH strolled into the kitchen, she paused in surprise when she found the table prepared with delicious looking food. She looked to the sisters who smiled at her in delight.

"What's this?" PH asked curiously.

"Well we know how you got to get back to the NSA tomorrow," Anna began.

"So we just wanted to show our gratitude," Elsa finished motioning to the table and food. PH looked at the table before looking back to the sisters and smiling.

"Well it looks lovely. Shall we?"

With that they all sat down to a meal. Elsa had gone all out. Preparing steak, lobster tails, boiled vegetable, and baked potatoes. The trio ate together as they made idle chit chat, talking about the enjoyable times during their lessons.

When they were done the sisters cleared the table. Deciding to spend more time together, they sat down on the couch to watch a movie. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The sisters kept stealing glances at their teacher. And they both felt mixed feelings of joy and sadness.

When the movie was over they watched another. Until finally it was late and they were all feeling tired.

PH got up, wishing the sisters goodnight. They watched her go.

"By the way," PH said as she stopped in the entryway. They looked to her. PH turned to them and smiled. "Just because I'm leaving, doesn't mean you won't see me again. I've enjoyed teaching you both. I just want you to know that," she said with a warm smile.

Elsa and Anna smiled back warmly. With that, their teacher retired for the night. Followed soon after by the sisters.

* * *

The next morning, both sisters woke up to find PH had left. Her bags and clothes were all packed. Her bed and room was clean and tidied. They both felt a twinge of hurt that she hadn't at least said goodbye. They trudged into the kitchen feeling bummed. Until they noticed and note and a small bundle on their table.

They ran to it, Elsa picked it up as Anna read it over her shoulder. It was from PH. It read:

_To Elsa and Anna:_

_ Sorry for leaving so early. But duty calls. I would like to say this is not goodbye. For I will see you both again. Should you ever need me, I left you my personal number in case of emergencies, or if you just wish to talk. Additionally you will find in the small bundle with this note two bracelets imbued with a piece of my spirit. If ever you are in grave danger I will come. Keep the bracelets with you and I can find you anywhere._

_I hold you both very dear to my heart. I love you._

_I will always be your master. _

_Sincerely,_

_PH_

The girls exchanged a glance and smiled. They unwrapped the bundle and pulled out two bracelets. There were several charms on the bracelets with varying symbols they knew nothing about. And there was a red gemstone on Anna's and a blue gemstone on Elsa's. They held them tenderly before slipping them on.

They smiled at each other again.

"Mine's better," Anna said as she stuck her tongue out at Elsa. Elsa chuckled and rolled her eyes as they sat down to breakfast. As the girls were going over important documents while they ate they turned on the television for the noise. Immediately they were met with a news alert about a car chase.

The girls stood up and smiled. The wind stirred around Elsa as her magic began changing her outfit. Fire blazed around Anna as a platinum blonde streak formed in her strawberry blonde hair.

It was finally time.

* * *

A group of young men drove in their SUV as Arendale police were in pursuit. They were armed with assault rifles as they tried their best to outrun the cops. One man stuck his head out the wind and leveled his rifle at the pursuing police car. With a shout he took aim and fired, the police veered to the side to avoid being shot in the head. But they collided with another car, coming to a jarring stop.

The man came back inside the SUV and cheered. The driver wove in and out of traffic at blinding speeds, not concerned with the safety of the civilians around them.

"Guys…what the fuck is that?" one of them suddenly asked. The driver looked into the rearview mirror and his eyes narrowed. In the sky behind them was some kind of approaching red streak. They were so focused on the mystery thing in the sky that they didn't notice the ice ramp that had been formed in front of them.

The driver finally glanced down and shouted in alarm at the ice structure they were coming up on too fast. He hit the brakes but the car kept sliding. They hit the ramp and went sailing through the air before an enormous ice spike pierced through the underside of the car. It stopped in midair before the spike began receding into the ground, slowly lowering the men in the car to the surface.

The men shook their heads and looked around before their eyes stopped on a familiar figure in blue.

"Ice Queen," one of them muttered. They kicked open the door to their car before they leveled their rifles at her. There were four of them. They opened fire, but Ice Queen formed an icy wall in front of herself. The wall was thick and very strong, the bullets cracked it, but it didn't give. Ice Queen stepped forward before placing a hand against her wall.

On the other side the men stopped firing as spikes started appearing on their side of the wall. Ice Queen smiled and tapped the wall. The ice spikes flew outwards at the men, lodging firmly into the barrels of their guns.

As they were distracted by their useless weapons…

"Flaming fist!"

The man standing near the back suddenly cried out as a burning hot pain suddenly appeared in his lower back. He stumbled forward and whirled around, only to be met with a flaming fist to his right cheek. The force of the punch coupled with the searing pain was enough to overwhelm his senses as he fell to the side and unconscious.

His friends turned around to see an unfamiliar person in a mask and red outfit standing there. They looked to their downed comrade in shock. They dropped their rifles to pull out their back up guns but as soon as they put their hands on them they yelped and dropped them as they were glowing hot.

Firestar smiled. Finally she was getting in on the action. Thrusting her palm forward she threw fire into a man's face. He screamed as his face was singed. Then a fireball hit him in the chest and exploded, sending him flying backward. He landed on his back and started frantically patting the fire on himself out.

But his movement came to a stop as ice covered his body and trapped him to the ground.

Ice Queen advanced, forming ice armor around her arms and upper body. She threw her arm forward, her ice covered arm expanded to great size. She grabbed a man around his upper body, trapping his arms against his side. She split off her hand from the rest of her armor, letting the man fall to the side covered in his icy bonds.

Ice Queen looked up just in time to see her partner kick the last man in the groin. The man let out a strangled cry before he fell forward.

"That might have been going a little too far Firestar," Ice Queen said wincing a little.

"It works," she said shrugging. With that the men were all incapacitated. The police soon pulled up to apprehend them. Followed by civilians swarming to congratulate the two heroines.

And many of them were curious about Ice Queen's new partner.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you two sisters?"

Questions came at them in a barrage. The pair exchanged a glance and nodded. Firestar shot into the air while Ice Queen raised herself off the ground on a pillar of ice. They looked down to the people who stared up at them in awe and waved.

"Oh, and by the way," the red head said loud enough for the people below to hear.

"Oh hear it comes," Ice Queen muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"I AM **FIRESTAR**!" the heroine shouted. Followed by throwing up a fireball into the sky that exploded and left behind the shape of a four pointed star. The people below gasped before shouting and cheering enthusiastically.

Firestar smiled before she sped off. Followed by her partner and sister skating after her.

And thus on that day Arendale had its second protector and hero. The people would cheer her name as she flew above the street in a crimson streak.

Firestar would be her name. And Ice Queen her partner.

They would keep pushing the limits of their powers, always keeping the lessons their master had taught them close to their hearts.

They would never forget what they'd been taught by PH.

By her lessons in magic.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Last chapter. Hope you liked it. I partally wrtoe this because PH will bee seen in other stories, thus iwanted to give as much background as possible. Would eveyrone like to see the Fantasia Unit again?**


End file.
